


Honey, I’m Home!

by kitgkat21



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Beomgyu’s lonely kinda, Crush, Fluff, M/M, Taehyung’s a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitgkat21/pseuds/kitgkat21
Summary: Of all the times Beomgyu had said, “Honey I’m home.” He’d never gotten a response...until today.





	Honey, I’m Home!

Everyday from practice Beomgyu would always come back to his apartment exhausted and sore from the difficult choreography he’d been learning. He was already struggling with how advanced and precise the moves were. And it didn’t help that Yeonjun would scold him about every single mistake he made. 

So here he was at his front steps, grabbing the keys from his pocket and unlocking the door. 

“Honey I’m home!” 

He’d always say even though he knew he’d never get a response. He’d always wish someone would be home to tell him that they were glad to see him or to ask how his day went. But alas that wasn’t in his horoscope. 

Until today...

There was no fortune teller or future reader that would’ve guessed what had happened today. 

“Welcome home babe. Oh and I picked up pizza too.”

Who would’ve thought that standing in his living room would be no other than Kim Taehyung himself. 

Ever since his debut, and even during trainee days, Beomgyu had grown close to Taehyung, despite their age difference. He could just relate to him and honestly just enjoyed his company. Beomgyu would tell Taehyung everything from his favorite food to his deepest fears. He even told his senior about his troubles of being alone and not having anyone at home. And he guessed this was the result of that...

“Um...Taehyung-Hyung...what’s the meaning of all this?” Beomgyu said while walking into his apartment, baffled at the slightly romantic gesture.

“Oh you know...just wanted to cheer you up. You’ve seemed kinda down lately and I hate seeing you like this. So a change of pace was in order by yours truly.” Taehyung looked at Beomgyu with the most sympathetic eyes he could muster. From the response to the pizza to those eyes...how could Beomgyu even think of saying no.

Beomgyu was too tired to think. So he didn’t think much of it and sat at the dining table and ate the pizza Tae had brought over. While eating they chatted about whatever and seemed sucked into their own world. Just the two of them.

“Oh and by the way Beommie, call me Tae from now on.” Taehyung proclaimed with a sly smirk on his face. And all Beomgyu could do was smile back and think, ‘I really am home.’

 

•Fin


End file.
